Fate, Friendship, Prophecy
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: The day before Fire Lord Sozin desecrated, and exterminated all Air Nomads and their Temples a prophecy was foretold that someone would come from the Spirit World to assist the Avatar in bringing peace and Harmony to all of the zin rebuffed the prophecy; little did he know that it would lead to the downfall of his dynasty of hatred, madness, and thirst for power. ZukoxOC


**Hello, I'm Imagineer and I am so excited to start this story; its been whizzing around in my brain for a while now, and I simply just had to type it. I very much hope that you all like it, there is a cool aspect that I based off of a unique picture that my sister sent me on Pintrest. No I do not copy off of other people's ideas, because it is just plain rude. I do this because I love to write so I don't really care about anyone's opinion, but that doesn't mean that I would not like to know what you might have to say, so please review if you want to! ~ Imagineer**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_The day before Fire Lord Sozin desecrated, and exterminated all Air Nomads and their Temples a prophecy was foretold that someone would come from the Spirit World to assist the Avatar in bringing peace and Harmony to all of the nations. _

_This person would be the epitome of justice, mercy, and love; yet they will be restricted by fate, and if they should ever go against it, they will lose their powers gifted to them by the Spirits for as long as them deem necessary, as punishment for defying the restrictions placed before them._

_Sozin rebuffed the prophecy; little did he know that it would lead to the downfall of his dynasty of hatred, madness, and thirst for power over all nations._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I was seventeen when I died, I was hit by a car, but I'm glad that I was the one who got hit, better me than some five year old girl who actually has parents to go home to. I couldn't stand there on the street corner and let her life be taken from her before it began, no way!

My parents died when I was sixteen in an automobile accident, I was in the backseat; one minute we were laughing, and then some drug addict swerved and hit us head-on. Sometimes I wondered why I was still alive, but then I remembered all the good memories, and I held onto them with all my might, never letting go; I remembered how much they loved me, and that they wanted me to have that bright future that they always knew lay ahead of me.

I stayed under the guardianship of my grandmother, I died on the same day as her so I never knew what being in the system was like (she had died seven hours before me, and I decided to go for a walk to clear my head), but I had friends who had friends that told them the good, the bad, and the ugly. I guess I should thank my lucky stars that I didn't have to go into the system.

When I died, to my surprise, I didn't go to any of the places that some say the your should goes when you die. Shangri-La, Hell, Heaven, Purgatory, Valhalla, etc. None of the above, or below for that matter, I woke up in the 'Spirit World' and was told by some Monk named Gyatso that I was part of some sort of prophecy, and that I had to be taught all knowledge about the past, present and a small portion of the future (till the end of the war) and that I had all of these crazy skills which he called 'bending', and taught by Avatars of the past.

At first I thought my subconscious configured this as a coping method, and that I was still alive, but the monk convinced me otherwise. He spoke of his young friend that was the Avatar I would be protecting, and assisting in ending the war; as Gyatso told me more about Aang I began to see this child as a brother to me. He seemed so innocent, I was grieved by the fact that he would mature so quickly through a series of grave, unfortunate events caused by this war.

I was given a pet, they called her my companion, a panther-wolf named Shykareh; this creature had the ability to shrink herself from being a tall five feet and five inches majestic beast to the size of a small foot tall able to fit into your purse cutie. We bonded so quickly, she was tons of fun to be around, and somehow we were able to understand each other by our mannerisms.

Finally the day came when we had to leave the Spirit World; Aang and Appa were about to be found by Sokka and Katara. After saying goodbye to my teachers and Monk Gyatso I turned to my animal friend.

"Come along Shykareh, it is time to help save the world." I smiled at her, and she nodded her head; together we walked into the light before us.

* * *

><p><strong>Shykareh ~ (She-Kah-Ray)<strong>

**Review, Follow, Favorite. I hope you liked this, if not I don't care! ~ Imagineer**


End file.
